1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protecting networks from overvoltage and overcurrent conditions and, more particularly to a system for protecting Ethernet networks from overvoltage and overcurrent conditions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
High speed data lines such as those that provide Fast-Ethernet (i.e., 10BASE-T and 100BASE-TX) and Giga-Ethernet (i.e., 10GbE) require overvoltage and overcurrent protection devices to protect incoming and outgoing signals from high level transients such as a lightening strike. Typical overvoltage and overcurrent protection devices are designed to protect against both high and low voltage surges. In addition, the overvoltage and overcurrent protection devices for high speed data lines are designed to have a low capacitance and a low insertion loss so that they may avoid attenuating the high speed data signals.
Such overvoltage and overcurrent protection devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,363 issued to Nisar A. Chaudhry on Aug. 4, 1998 discloses an Ethernet overvoltage and overcurrent protection system. This system provides overvoltage and overcurrent protection to high speed data lines over lengths of approximately 300 to 500 feet. If protection is desired over greater lengths additional overvoltage and overcurrent devices must be utilized. This can be particularly cost prohibitive and burdensome to implement.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanism that effectively provides for overvoltage and overcurrent protection over greater distances and that is relatively inexpensive to implement.